battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Diesector
Diesector was a superheavyweight built by Donald Hutson and team Mutant Robots that competed in all 5 televised seasons of BattleBots. Its weapons included a set of custom-built hydraulic lifting/clamping jaws, a rear wedge which was interchangeable with a plow, and a pair of 360-degree hammers with interchangeable heads. Diesector was designed so that its weapons would work inverted, and would protect it from every angle. Diesector was designed around the aforementioned jaws- these were originally going to be hydraulic jaws of life, but they were too slow, so Hutson built his own. Diesector did incredibly well in BattleBots, winning two superheavyweight championships. Its name was a portemanteau of the words die and dissector. Robot History Season 1.0 Donald Hutson first brought Diesector to the first televised BattleBots competition in San Francisco, California. There it first entered the BattleBox against Grendel. At the start of the match, Diesector had the advantage, zooming around Grendel, outmanuvering and outspeeding its spring-loaded hammer. However, Diesector drove into the spike strips and stopped moving. One of Diesector's hammers kept flailing away, but there was no movement from the wheels. Grendel finally managed to get a direct blow on Diesector with its hammer, piercing the shell. Another strike from the hammer did not cause as much damage, but Diesector had long since been immobilized and was counted out. Diesector later came back for the superheavyweight royal rumble, but it was stuck against the spike strip with its jaws wide open. Season 2.0 Diesector returned for Season 2.0 of BattleBots with some changes, including a new set of jaws and modified hammers. Its first match was against Hamunaptra. Diesector charged at Hamunaptra, and both bots drove over the killsaws. Diesector got underneath, lifted and tipped Hamunaptra on its side, immobilizing it. Diesector then advanced to meet World Peace. Diesector charged at World Peace, and both robots drove over the killsaws. Diesector drove around to the rear of World Peace and lifted it with its jaw as its jaw was caught in one of the holes housing the Ramrods. World Peace gripped Diesector in its jaws as they drove over the killsaws twice. World Peace let go and the two collided again close to the killsaws, where Diesector drove across them again and started smoking. World Peace gripped Diesector again and started to crush but then backed off. Diesector looked dead, but starts fighting again and the two push each other before time runs out. Diesector won on a 25-20 decision. Diesector then fought Rammstein in the quarter finals, its first televised match in Season 2.0. The two robots charged at each other and Rammstein tried to use its spike to attack Diesector, but failed to cause any damage. Diesector then pushed Rammstein across the Battlebox and gripped it, before letting go and retreating. Rammstein drove towards a section of the spike strips surrounding one of the pulverizers and became wedged on top of it, allowing Diesctor to move towards its opponent and attack it with its hammers. Diesector failed to cause any damage, and Rammstein became unstuck and tried to push Diesector, who then pushed Rammstein into the pulverizer. Rammstein sustained many hits from the pulverizer and managed to drive away, but its speed had been severely decreased by the attacks. Diesector then shoved Rammstein into the spike strips and rammed into it a few times, before lifting it up with its jaws, and dragging it over a set of killsaws. Time ran out as Rammstein limped away from the killsaws, and Diesector was declared the winner by the judges in a 39-6 decision. In the semi finals, Diesector faced another rammer in War Machine. the two robots collided in the center of the arena, and Diesector tried to wedge under War Machine but couldn't and drove over the killsaws. War Machine tried to push Diesector onto the killsaws but missed and Diesector got underneath and lifted War Machine onto its backside. Diesector did a victory dance as War Machine tried in vain to get back on its wheels, and was counted out. Diesector advanced to the final match against Atomic Wedgie. Diesector used its jaws to get underneath Atomic Wedgie at the start of the match and ram it into the spike strips. Atomic Wedgie tried to rip into Diesector with its blades but couldn't use its weaponry to great effect. Then, one of Atomic Wedgie's tracks stopped working so it could on move around in circles. Diesector wedged under Atomic Wedgie once again and tried to lift its opponent against the wall, but failed. Diesector drove over the killsaws, before trying to lift Atomic Wedgie up, but the jaws did not have enough purchase underneath Atomic Wedgie and it simply fell to the ground. Atomic Wedgie and Diesector then drove over the killsaws, with Atomic Wedgie seemingly taking more punishment from the hazard. Diesector slammed into Atomic Wedgie and pushed it onto one of the entrance ramps in the corner of the BattleBox, and then trying to lift it up, but yet again failing to lift it enough to flip it over. Atomic Wedgie bumped into Diesector and pushed it into the area of the pulverizer, which came down and struck one of Diesectors hammers twice, partially disabling it. Diesector tried to push Atomic Wedgie into the Pulverizer, but then its crippled hammer became stuck in a killsaw hole, preventing Diesector from moving around the Battlebox while the Killsaws cut into the pickaxe. Atomic Wedgie kept on driving around in circles, and eventually one of its spinning blades struck the now partially disconnected pickaxe head, severing it completely and freeing Donald Hutson's machine from the killsaws. Diesector tried to lift Atomic Wedgie but time ran out, and Diesector was declared Superheavyweight champion of BattleBots Season 2.0 by a 31-14 decision from the judges. Diesector was not finished yet, however, as it was entered for the superheavyweight royal rumble. It did fairly well, lifting Toro up with its jaws and chasing it across the arena. It also ganged upon Toro with War Machine's assistance. Despite briefly getting stuck under the Spike Strip, Diesector survived to the end of the rumble but lost to Toro by crowd vote. Season 3.0 Diesector returned in Battlebots 3.0 to defend its title, having been rebuilt with a new chassis constructed out of 4310 alloy steel, and protected with plates of titanium armour. It had also been equipped with much larger hammers. Diesector's first fight was against Scrap Daddy's Turbulence, which it won via knockout, using its upgraded hammers to great effect in the bout. In the second battle it faced Dawn of Destruction. Diesector dominated the fight from the start, pushing Dawn of Destruction around the BattleBox, into hazards, clamping, lifting and hammering it. Diesector then used its jaws to get underneath Dawn of Destruction, and then lifted it onto its side, immobilizing it. This allowed Donald Hutson to advance to the quarterfinals, where it had a rematch with Rammstein. At the start of the fight, the two machines rammed each other, with Diesector hitting Rammstein with its hammers a few times. Rammstein then pushed Diesector, taking several hammer blows in the process. Rammstein and Diesector slammed into each other head-on once again, this time with Rammstein driving up its opponent's wedge. Diesector then pushed Rammstein while using its hammers, then Rammstein managed to escape. However, it drove into a pulverizer and was then trapped there by Diesector. Rammstein was attacked by multiple hammer blows from the pulverizer and Diesector. Donald Hutson's machine clamped Rammstein and pulled it away from the pulverizers before holding it over a set of killsaws, which sliced into one of Rammstein's wheels. Diesector let go of its opponent, who sat motionless on the Battlebox floor, allowing Diesector to turn it over with its jaws. Rammstein was declared immobile, and Diesector went through to the semi finals. Diesector then faced Vladiator. Both robots started the match fairly evenly, pushing each other around. Diesector managed to hit Vladiator with its hammers a few times, but was then flipped over by its lifting spike. From this moment onwards, Vladiator started launching more effective attacks, slamming Diesector into the walls, with one impact causing Donald Hutson's robot to fly into the air. Diesector tried to push Vladiator into a pulverizer, but it was hit by the hazard instead. Vladiator then rammed Diesector into the spike strips and into the same pulverizer. Diesector escaped and slid its jaws underneath Vladiator while launching several hammer blows, trying to push it into a pulverizer. Vladiator however managed to slip away and rammed Diesector once more. In the last thirty seconds of the fight, Diesector pushed Vladiator into a pulverizer where it was hit several times, while also taking punishment from Diesector's hammers. The fight ended with Vladiator dodging away from Diesector into the center of the BattleBox. The judges were called to make a decision, and determined that Vladiator had won with a score of 24-21. Diesector was not finished yet, however, as it was one of fifteen robots to enter the royal superheavyweight rumble. Diesector started carrying The Judge around for awhile until The Judge came back striking its hammer in between Diesector. Diesector lost the rumble to Toro. Season 4.0 Diesector returned once again in BattleBots 4.0, largely unchanged from the previous season. Once again, its first fight was the only one to be untelevised, where it fought The Probe. Diesector won the fight in a dominant 43-2 decision. Diesector then fought Ronin. The two robots charged each other and Diesector easily gained the upper hand, grabbing onto one of Ronin's tracks with its jaws while flailing away with its hammers. Ronin tried to bring its disc into play, but Diesector drove Ronin into the spike strip and let go of it. Diesector opened its jaws again and it collided with Ronin's disc, so Diesector then drove around to the side of Ronin and tried to clamp it. Ronin escaped and so Diesector used its jaws as a wedge to maneuver Ronin into the killsaws. Diesector drove off to open the jaws again as Ronin moved around. Diesector drove into Ronin again, this time clamping one of Ronin's tracks and launching a blow from one of its hammers. Diesector tried to reverse with Ronin still in the jaws, but it didn't work. Diesector let go of Ronin, which was then only moving in circles. Diesector grabbed Ronin once more and pushed it toward a pulverizer, but ended up in the spike strip. Time ran out as Ronin was pinned on the spike strip and Diesector did his famous victory dance in celebration. The judges turned in a 34-11 decision which sent Diesector through to the quarterfinals. In the quarterfinals, Diesector met Techno Destructo. The two robots drove out and met in the center, where Techno Destructo managed to get underneath Diesector's wedged jaws and flip it, causing it to become inverted. Diesector reset its jaws to a wedge while inverted, and drives into the front of Techno Destructo, who clamped down on Diesector. Techno Destructo started to maneuver Diesector toward the pulverizer, but Diesector pushed back, keeping the pulverizer away. Diesector escaped, reconfigured the wedge, and drove toward Techno Destructo's side. Techno Destructo tried to flip Diesector again but Diesector got underneath. Techno Destructo continued to fire its flipping arm as Diesector tried to get some hits in with its hammers, but they didn't hit Techno Destructo. Diesector then pushed Techno Destructo toward the red square entrance ramp, and Diesector was flipped back to its original position by Techno Destructo. Techno Destructo tried to pin Diesector, but Diesector did so instead. Diesector lifted Techno Destructo with the jaws, but was unable to flip it. Techno Destructo stopped moving and Diesector hit Techno Destructo with its hammers. Diesector tries to lift Techno Destructo again and the robot came back to life. Diesector almost tipped Techno Destructo on its side, but Techno Destructo escaped. However, it drove under the pulverizer in the process. Techno Destructo stopped moving again as its motors had fried, and it was counted out while being hit by the pulverizer. That victory advanced Diesector to the semifinals where it faced New Cruelty. At the start of the battle, New Cruelty rammed the front of Diesector before quickly moving around the back of the former champion and pushing it across the BattleBox. Diesector then slid its jaws underneath New Cruelty and pushed it into the spike strip, giving it a couple of hammer blows in the process. New Cruelty drove away as Diesector pursued it, before ramming Diesector again and receiving hits from its hammers. It then got underneath Diesector and slammed it into a pulverizer. New Cruelty sat in the pulverizer zone with Diesector stuck ontop of its body, resulting in the pulverizer hitting Donald Hutson's machine several times, but then Diesector used its hammers to wriggle free and allow its rear wheels to touch the ground so it could drive away. New Cruelty immediately chased after Diesector and ram it, before Diesector retaliated with several hammer blows. The rest of the battle mostly consisted of the two machines ramming each other with Diesector occasionally hitting New Cruelty with its hammers, neither robot able to gain an effective advantage. The battle ended with a judges decision, which was scored as 24-21 in favor of New Cruelty. Season 5.0 Diesector returned with a few upgrades for the fifth and final season of Battlebots. These included new jaws constructed out of 4130 alloy steel with bilit aluminium tips, and new hammers in a "Battle Mallet" design. For the first time, all of Diesector's fights in the season were televised, the first of which was against Final Destiny. For the fight, Diesector's hammers were removed and small metal extensions were placed on the tips of the jaws. A plow was also placed on the rear end in place of the tail to deflect any blows Final Destiny would land. ﻿As a result, Diesector was considerably faster and more nimble, with a much lower ground clearance. It worked spectacularly for Donald Hutson and Team Mutant Robots, who right off the bat had the match in their hands. Slowly positioning their robot close to Final Destiny, they waited until the right moment, and in one of the most awe-inspiring moments of Battlebots, got under one of the skirts with the jaw extension and sent it upwards into its own blade, instantly tearing it off and causing Final Destiny to almost go flying into the air. Diesector then began to dissect their opponent, using the gap in the skirts to get underneath Final Destiny. The third impact by Diesector temporarily incapacitated FD's blade and allowed Donald Hutson to push it across the arena, eventually scoring points via the killsaws, which loosened another skirt which promptly got torn off. Following that brief excursion, Diesector wisely backed away as FD got its blade back up to speed and then forcefully rammed Final Destiny towards the hazards, taking off yet another skirt. At this point, a bit of sparring occurs between the 2 robots until inevitably, Diesector sends Final Destiny flying into the air, flipping it upside down and thus eliminating them from the competition. Christian Carlberg's Dreadnought became Diesector's next opponent. The then one-time champion withstood almost every blow from Dreadnought, causing almost no damage at all. Eventually, Dreadnought's weapon motors strained, which proved to be a weakness for them as Diesector grappled the metal pole between the 2 spinning discs and rammed them into the spike strip and pulverizers. Diesector won with a 31-14 judges' decision. Hammertime would fight Diesector next in the Season 5.0 quarterfinals. Team Mutant Robots was genuinely scared about fighting Hammertime due to the massive force of the hammer. In the fight, the two robots charged out of their squares, Diesector getting around to the side and getting underneath. Hammertime fired the hammer but missed. Diesector got underneath Hammertime and flipped Hammertime onto its side, then grabbed Hammertime so it could not self-right. Diesector began pummeling Hammertime with hits from its hammers and then pushed Hammertime near the Pulverizer. Hammertime, still unable to self-right, was counted out. In the semifinals, Diesector was once again matched up against New Cruelty. The fight began with Diesector instantly charging round the sides of New Cruelty and working the hammers, avoiding New Cruelty's wedge. Both robots then took shots from the killsaws as Diesector continued hammering away and attempted to grapple the wheels. The fight became a pushing-shoving match for a while until both robots crashed head on into each other. This allowed the one-time champion to position his jaw on top of New Cruelty and rack up points with his hammers. The fight was one-sided and New Cruelty struggled to pick up any points. The judges' decision was 29-16 for Diesector, advancing them to the finals for yet another rematch, this time against Vladiator. This match was very dramatic, with both superheavyweights sending each other flying into the walls and over themselves. The match was extremely close with neither robot showing a clear edge. Unfortunately, one of Vladiator's high-speed impacts with the wall caused a lexan panel to come loose and halt the match at just 1:36 due to safety concerns with the judges but any hints about the shortened match were left out of the TV broadcast. Wins/Losses: *Wins: 16 *Losses: 3 Merchandise Any appearances by Diesector in merchandise are listed below: *Diesector/Grip N' Grappler *Diesector/RC Pro Series *Diesector/Mcdonald's *Diesector/BattleBots: Beyond The BattleBox *Diesector/MiniBot *Diesector/ChromeBot *Diesector/Battlebots Game Trivia *Diesector made a brief cameo on CSI in the episode Precious Metal. Its given name was "Yellowbelly." Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Superheavyweight Robots Category:Superheavyweight Champions Category:Robots in the Combat Robot Hall Of Fame Category:"Best Driver" Winners Category:Robots profiled in The Official Guide Category:Robots armed with grabbing weapons Category:Robots armed with Hammers/Axes Category:Superheavyweight Semifinalists Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots that appeared on television for all 5 seasons Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Royal Rumble Participants